As a printing method for printing on a three-dimensional object, a printing method described in Patent Document 1 is known. In the printing method described in Patent Document 1, a head is moved up and down based on both interval data and relative positions between the three-dimensional object that is to be a print target and the ink jet print head, and print performance for the three-dimensional object is improved thereby.